Forever beside you
by Lilou0803
Summary: Sans Billy, peut-être aurait-il fini par abandonner le combat, mais depuis cette journée maudite du 23 janvier 1806, il n'avait pu trouver le repos. Et maintenant que la victoire était à portée de main, il ressentait de plus en plus fort l'amertume de son absence. Mais c'était mal connaître Billy... ...William Wilberforce (Wilber) & William Pitt (Billy)


**N/A : **Cette histoire est inspirée par le magnifique film "Amazing Grace", réalisé en 2006 par Michael Apted, qui retrace le combat mené à la fin du 18ème siècle et au début du 19ème, par un petit groupe d'hommes pour faire abolir l'esclavage. Ils étaient menés par William Wilberfoce (Ioan Gruffudd), depuis toujours soutenu et encouragé par son ami William Pitt (Benedict Cumberbatch), leur lutte dura plus d'un quart de siècle avant que la première loi qui allait marquer le début de leur victoire ne soit enfin votée.  
Inutile dont de dire qu'aucun personnage ni fait historique ne m'appartiennent, même si le déroulement des faits, et en particulier la mort de Pitt ont bien entendu dû être bien différents de ce que j'ai imaginé...

Je ne peux qu'encourager ceux qui n'ont pas vu ce film à le découvrir, et a avoir une pensée pour cette poignée d'hommes de bonne volonté qui ont réussi à faire mettre hors la loi cette abomination qu'est l'esclavage.  
Nous devons aussi nous souvenir que le combat contre l'asservissement des êtres humains par d'autres ne sera hélas jamais complètement terminé, et dans la mesure de nos moyens, continuer à lutter contre ce fléau.

Ah oui, c'est cette superbe vidéo qui m'a amenée à découvrir le film:youtube(point)com(slash)watch?v=ZqF1JKZLsvM

* * *

**Forever beside you**

**...**

**_Wilber_**

_Nuit du 22 au 23 janvier 1806._

Combien de temps ? Combien de temps depuis qu'il était entré dans cette chambre ? Depuis qu'il s'était assis au chevet de ce lit, où son ami le plus cher était en train d'agoniser ?

L'angoisse l'avait saisi dès qu'il avait vu le messager, Billy ne l'aurait pas fait appeler dans l'urgence si cela n'avait pas été vraiment important… C'était hélas mortellement important ! Bien sûr, il le savait malade, depuis des années, son état n'avait cessé de se détériorer, mais comment aurait-il pu imaginer que l'issue arriverait aussi vite ? Ils étaient nés la même année, et c'était lui qui depuis plus de vingt-cinq ans se plaignait de douleurs chroniques, mais à présent, Billy se mourait, à quarante-sept ans, en pleine force de l'âge.  
Jusqu'au bout, malgré la maladie qui le torturait, il aurait mené le combat qui avait été l'un des principaux moteurs de son ambition politique, cet amour de l'humanité qui l'avait conduit à se lancer dans une bataille qui paraissait alors impossible à gagner, mais Billy était un éternel optimiste. Il se souvenait avec précision de ce jour où à peine âgé de vingt-trois ans son ami lui avait déclaré « je vais bientôt être premier ministre », et alors qu'il se moquait gentiment de ce qu'il croyait n'être qu'une plaisanterie, il avait ajouté très sérieusement « nous sommes trop jeunes pour savoir certaines choses impossibles, alors nous les faisons quand même », et Billy était devenu premier ministre, à vingt-quatre ans, le plus jeune premier ministre jamais nommé en Grande Bretagne, « _un royaume confié aux soins d'un écolier_ » chantaient ses détracteurs, beaucoup y avaient vu une simple nomination transitoire, pensant que la nouvelle administration ne passerait pas Noël, elle avait duré dix-sept ans, et deux encore, après une brève interruption de trois ans, jusqu'à ce jour maudit où il l'avait fait appeler pour lui annoncer qu'il avait consacré ses dernières forces à faire en sorte que son combat, leur combat, après plus de vingt-cinq ans de luttes acharnées, d'espoirs insensés et de cruelles déconvenues, allait enfin aboutir, et lui faire promettre de continuer, de terminer la lutte à laquelle ils avaient consacré tant d'énergie et sacrifié tant de choses : « la prochaine fois, tu vas enfoncer des portes ouvertes » … « Plus d'excuses maintenant, Wilber, achève-les ! » avait-il ajouté dans un souffle avant de sombrer dans une léthargie comateuse.

Il avait vu et enduré beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, mais cette épreuve-là était une des plus difficiles qu'il ait jamais eu à affronter. Rien ne pouvait préparer à çà. Les yeux de Billy, le regard de Billy… Chacune des larmes de son ami était une goutte d'acide qui lui rongeait le cœur, chaque respiration laborieuse un trait de feu qui flagellait son âme. Tant de choses accomplies ensemble, tellement de rêves, de soirées passées à refaire le monde autour d'une bouteille de vieux porto, un monde plus juste, un monde meilleur, peuplé d'hommes libres et égaux. Billy, sa joie de vivre, son humour, sa générosité, son honnêteté, sa fidélité à ses amis et à ses idéaux, malgré les concessions que son poste de premier ministre l'avait obligé à faire pendant la période troublée de la Révolution Française, et qui auraient pu les séparer à jamais si leur amitié avait été moins solide, mais tout ce qui les liait avait été plus fort que les dissensions politiques.  
Un faible mouvement l'arracha à sa méditation, Billy s'était réveillé, son regard clair fixé sur lui avait retrouvé toute sa lucidité, c'était l'heure entre chien et loup où la vie et la mort, selon la tradition populaire, se disputent les âmes des malades. Rapprochant sa chaise du lit, il prit entre ses mains celles de son ami, comme il l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt, ni l'un ni l'autre ne prononcèrent une parole, les mots étaient désormais superflus, mais leurs yeux ne se quittèrent pas un instant jusqu'à ce que les râles du mourant ne s'espacent et que le silence ne finisse par retomber sur la pièce, Wilber ne pouvait se résoudre à lâcher les mains qu'il serrait dans les siennes, comme s'il voulait l'accompagner le plus loin possible sur le chemin qui menait à son créateur, qu'il allait maintenant devoir parcourir tout seul.  
Une larme roula sur sa joue sans qu'il songe à l'essuyer, il se souvenait de l'aveu déchirant de son ami « j'ai peur, Wilber ! En ce moment, j'aimerais avoir ta foi… ». Au bout d'un très long moment, il trouva le courage de se lever, doucement, tendrement, il effleura de ses doigts le visage enfin apaisé, avant de lui fermer les paupières, puis il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur le front de celui qui avait été son frère de cœur.

—Au-revoir, Billy, tu peux aller en paix, tu n'as rien à craindre, Dieu ne refusera pas d'ouvrir sa porte à un homme de bien, repose-toi, mon ami, tu l'as bien mérité, le travail sera achevé, je t'en fais le serment sur ma vie.

**...**

**_Billy_**

_23 février 1807_

Les premières lueurs de l'aube commençaient à chasser les ombres de la nuit, il n'avait pas dormi, depuis plus d'un an, il ne dormait presque plus. « J'ai besoin d'une réponse, Wilber, utiliseras-tu ta belle voix pour chanter les louanges du seigneur, ou pour changer le monde ? ». Vingt-cinq ans plus tôt, les mots de Billy avaient fait basculer sa vie, l'avaient incité à renoncer à sa vocation religieuse et à s'engager sur une voie à laquelle il avait décidé de renoncer. Avait-il des regrets ? Il l'avait cru parfois, mais il s'apercevait maintenant qu'il avait finalement mieux servi Dieu en essayant de changer le monde, et dans une certaine mesure, il était sur le point d'y parvenir. Ce jour allait décider de l'avenir et de la vie de milliers d'hommes, de femmes et d'enfants qui espéraient en lui pour les libérer du joug inhumain de l'esclavage.

Il était sorti dans le parc dès que la lumière avait été assez vive, il avait marché longtemps, maintenant, assis dans l'herbe mouillée, il repassait pour la millième fois dans sa tête le discours qu'il allait prononcer dans quelques heures devant la Chambre des Communes. La douleur s'était réveillée au fond de son ventre, sournoise, insidieuse, il leva la tête, et son regard rencontra une toile d'araignée, fragile et délicate dentelle de soie couverte de givre, la contemplation de la simple beauté de la nature avait toujours apaisé les tourments de son âme. La toux discrète de Richard qui lui tendait un manteau, lui fit prendre conscience du froid qui le pénétrait, il se leva en frissonnant, il était temps d'aller se préparer.

A Westminster, dans le transept nord de la majestueuse abbaye, où il avait demandé à ce qu'on le laisse seul, il s'était recueilli un moment devant le monument qui ornait la dernière demeure de son ami, c'était la première fois qu'il y revenait depuis ses grandioses funérailles, mais seuls le silence et le froid régnaient en ce lieu sinistre, et il avait compris que Billy ne lui répondrait pas, Billy n'était pas là, il vivait dans la chaleur du souvenir de ceux qui l'avaient aimé. Le cœur serré et le corps glacé, il était sorti dans le matin grisâtre, il ne reviendrait pas.

Le froid ne l'avait pas quitté et la douleur déchirait ses entrailles comme jamais. La Chambre était bondée, les députés se pressaient sur les bancs de bois et la tribune du public semblait vouloir déborder, un bruissement de ruche s'en élevait qui se répandait le long des couloirs désertés. Lorsque l'huissier poussa la porte pour lui permettre d'entrer, un vertige le saisit et il dut s'accrocher au montant de bois, une vague de panique le submergea, il ferma les yeux et respira à fond avant de s'élancer dans l'arène. La rumeur enfla, emplissant sa tête d'un battement insupportable, jamais auparavant il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille, lui, le brillant parlementaire, l'orateur né dont les détracteurs craignaient l'ironie cinglante, lui dont l'engagement n'avait jamais vacillé malgré les frustrations et l'hostilité, sentait maintenant, alors que son combat était sur le point d'aboutir, la peur s'emparer de lui. Il ouvrit les yeux, fit un pas en avant et brusquement, le monde s'arrêta de tourner.

Là, en face de lui, sur le banc où année après année, il l'avait si souvent vu assis, Billy le regardait en souriant. Non pas William Pitt, le premier ministre un peu hautain au regard froid, ce personnage factice si éloigné de sa personnalité profonde que son ami avait peaufiné au fil du temps, mais un Billy juvénile et débarrassé de la perruque poudrée et de l'air compassé qu'il avait adoptés pour mieux « faire passer » sa jeunesse auprès de ses collègues, le compagnon des fou-rires et des courses folles dans le parc, pieds nus dans la rosée du matin, à l'époque où rien ne paraissait impossible, où les rêves les plus fous semblaient à la portée de leurs mains. Et son sourire semblait dire « _tu vois, je te l'avais promis, tu vas enfoncer des portes ouvertes_ », et de fait, quelques semaines plus tôt William Grenville qui lui avait succédé au poste de premier ministre, avait présenté sa loi sur l'abolition devant la Chambre des Lords où elle avait été acceptée à une large majorité. Aujourd'hui, elle allait être présentée aux Communes, il ne faisait aucun doute que la polémique allait être rude, mais Wilberforce était bien placé pour connaître tous les arguments de ses adversaires, il les avait déjà affrontés si souvent, depuis un quart de siècle qu'il menait son combat ! Cette fois, il était bien décidé à ne pas sortir de la Chambre avant d'avoir obtenu la victoire.  
Il lui semblait maintenant flotter dans une atmosphère irréelle, il n'avait plus froid, une douce chaleur l'enveloppait, et toute douleur avait disparu. Les yeux rivés à ceux de Billy, il avait parlé, longtemps, et chaque mot semblait recevoir l'écho d'une voix qu'il était seul à entendre. La loi était passée à une écrasante majorité par 283 voix contre 16, mais il n'avait vraiment pris conscience de sa victoire que lorsque la foule et les députés, debout, avaient commencé à l'applaudir, interminablement. Au travers de ses larmes, il continuait à fixer la silhouette de plus en plus floue de l'ami fidèle.

—On a gagné, Billy !

« _Non, Wilber, __**TU**__ as gagné, j'ai toujours su que tu réussirais, je savais que tu ne décevrais pas ma confiance. Maintenant, je peux me reposer. Au-revoir mon ami._»

—Billy !

—Wilber ! Thornton lui avait saisi le bras et le secouait. « Ça va ? » Il regarda enfin autour de lui, il avait l'impression d'émerger d'un songe, ils étaient tous là, Barbara, Newton, Clarkson, Stephen et aussi le fidèle Richard, le majordome philosophe, debout et les larmes aux yeux, et dans les rangs des députés, même ses vieux adversaires lord Tarleton et le duc de Clarence reconnaissaient leur défaite et applaudissaient mollement. Il se sentait épuisé, vidé, Il eut encore une pensée pour Equiano, l'ancien esclave qui n'avait pas assez vécu pour voir ce jour. La victoire avait un goût amer, mêlé de miel et de fiel. Il crut encore distinguer, chuchotant à son oreille, la voix de Billy « _il faut aller de l'avant, Wilber, ne t'arrête pas de courir _», et il sut avec certitude que son ami serait pour toujours à ses côtés. Il put enfin sourire. Bien des combats seraient encore à venir, mais pour le moment, il pouvait enfin savourer son triomphe le cœur en paix.

« The Slave Trade Act_ »_ reçut la sanction royale le 25 mars 1807.

**FIN**


End file.
